AatC: The After Christmas (Christmas Special)
by Smexy Conker
Summary: This is literally the after Christmas now, cause it's after Christmas! Sorry for the late story, but I kept getting too side tracked to work on this. Anyway, The After Christmas, as in the after party, is a fun story about the chipmunks, in which Brittany plans a special bout of fun with the boys and hers sisters with a few special presents she got for them!


**AatC: The After Christmas (Christmas Special)**

 **By:** ** _Subject2Host_**

 ** _(I got a very strange idea in the very early making of this. I don't know why, but it sounded awesome to me. Difficult to pull off, but worth the trouble. You'll realize what that something is as soon as you start reading. Also, I recommend increasing the font size a bit. Another thing. This is a warning in advance, I used the word "preputial", which describes the ring like part of a horse's cock. Now you know what that is so you don't need to look it up later. DO NOT look it up! It brings up a ton of very nasty images!)_**

 **!Attention Readers!**

 _ **The following story is in CGI Format.** **For the duration of the following story, I have altered the chipmunks and chipettes to be more open-minded. By my power, they will be willing to indulge in acts normally considered unorthodox with each other and will be blinded of its distasteful nature. For your amusement and pleasure, enjoy the following Christmas short.**_

* * *

'Twas the night upon Christmas, ending the holiday,

and the chipmunks and chipettes lay exhausted from play.

All tuckered out from the hours of fun;

toy cars, planes, video games and a BB gun.

Don't mind the cliché, "you'll shoot your eye out".

The gun was for Simon, for which Alvin did pout.

But now they rest their little heads,

as they lie in their beds,

each looking toward

what the 'morrow has in store.

.

* * *

.

Then, hark! A sound!

Somewhere near the ground.

The 'munks wake with a start, now with faster beating hearts.

.

* * *

.

"What was that?", Theo said,

still groggy in the head.

.

* * *

.

Simon responds, "I can't tell!

Tell me, is everyone well?"

.

* * *

.

They all climb from their beds

and scoot to the ledge,

then hop to the floor,

one after the other.

There they stare confused and in disarray,

at what appears to be a trail of candy canes.

Their heads move in unison, following the treats,

until after three feet then four they see where it meets.

The door, ajar, light shining in,

the 'munks follow this trail as Brittany grins.

.

* * *

.

The 'munks creep into the hall, soundless and uncertain,

then into the living room, lit by the Christmas tree twinklin'.

Jeanette looks about and then back, where she finds herself mused,

"Huh? Brittany, wherever are you?"

.

* * *

.

Then, WHOOSH! Fire flows and swims to life,

the fire place illuminating everything in an orange glowing light.

Above it is Brittany, with a naughty smirk on her face,

and she jumps down before the others with a chipmunk's grace.

.

* * *

.

"Welcome to the after Christmas!", She announces with glee.

The others just stare. Confusion Brittany sees,

"I planned us much fun,

far more fun than your gun.

Just behind the desk,

I've hidden your presents!"

.

* * *

.

The 'munks light up with surprise,

the tree sparkling in their eyes,

as Brit retrieves their gifts,

four long packages for their hearts to lift.

.

* * *

.

"The first one's for Jean,

why don't you open it then?"

.

* * *

.

Jeanette laces into the package, tearing away the paper sheath,

to reveal it's contents that were concealed beneath.

She holds the clear box in her paws,

her mouth agape in awe,

but now unsure what to do,

as she's quite embarrassed too.

.

* * *

.

Jeanette exclaims, "Brit, w-what is this?

This thing that's my gift?"

.

* * *

.

Brit says, "Why it's a dildo,

with which to stuff your love hole!"

.

* * *

.

To her surprise, her siblings respond with much curiosity,

as they surround her toy with interest to see.

The boys marvel at the purple, glittery horse dildo,

and Alvin wonders aloud if it'd fit in his tail hole,

but Jean draws the toy away, despite her concern,

more worried by her siblings' interested discern,

for this toy is hers, no matter how strange,

and there's no way she'd let them take that away.

.

* * *

.

"Thank you, Brit.", Jeanette changes her view.

"No problem!", she replies, happy with her new attitude.

.

* * *

.

"I wanna open mine!" - "And mine!" - "Me too!"

Brittany answers, "Don't worry, I've got a toy for all of you!"

.

* * *

.

"And what about me?", Eleanor pleads.

"Don't fret, El. I've got just what you need."

.

* * *

.

And so, Brittany hands out the presents one by one,

whilst Jeanette goes and opens her gift for a test run.

After some torn cardboard, plastic, and wrappings more,

at last the beautiful toy is free for her to adore,

as its edges glow red in the fire and twinkling light,

showing off its proud stature of two thumb width and six inch height.

Jeanette removes the dildo from its fabric cocoon,

and as it flops playfully in her two-paw grip, with abrupt lust she needily swoons.

She feels strong hesitation but overwhelming desire,

and her siblings' presence perturbs her but the burn in her groin is dire!

She gives into the need and sets the toy's base on the floor,

and she bends the head down to meet where her entrance hovers.

.

* * *

.

While Jeanette readies herself for some exhilarating fun,

the other 'munks' presents have only just gone undone,

as Alvin and Simon examine the double sided dildo they share,

and Brit and Theo help unwrap Eleanor's dog dong with care.

When El and Theo at last hold their toys,

Brittany moves in between everyone to advance her naughty ploy.

.

* * *

.

"Now, guys, Theo, Alvin, and Jean too,

I believe it's time to put your toys to good use!",

Brittany looks to Jeanette, "Ah, my sister, you appear ahead of me.

I see that you've already reached the preputial ring!"

.

* * *

.

Jeanette looks up at Brit, heavily panting from intense pleasure,

but wincing too from the dildo's wide measure.

.

* * *

.

Jeanette whines, "Brit, it kinda hurts, I think it's too much!"

Brit assures her, "No, of course not, sis, you just need to adjust."

.

* * *

.

And so Brittany goes to assist Jeanette with her troubles,

while Alvin and Simon lie down to align their toy with their tail holes.

Whilst Theo's own dildo is wedged deep in his butt,

and Eleanor brings her dog dildo to his face, which he kisses with no fuss.

Theo then takes hold of El's toy,

while Eleanor lies down before him in joy,

spreading her legs wide for him to see,

while Theo briefly wets the dildo head with glee.

He takes it from his mouth and sets it upon El's cooch,

and inciting from Theo a squeak of surprise, Eleanor pulls him in for a smooch.

.

* * *

.

Brittany says softly, "Don't fret, Jeanette, it only hurts for a bit.

I'll help you, here, let me lick your clit."

.

* * *

.

Jeanette watches intently as Brittany kneels down,

then sticks out her tongue and licks her lips all around,

before pressing into Jean's crotch with her tongue hanging out,

the sudden rush of pleasure making Jean's body go stout.

As Brit licks and slurps and caresses the sensitive lobe,

her paws run along Jean's body, massaging her tense muscles with gentle strokes.

.

* * *

.

All the while, Alvin and Simon press against each other, butt to butt,

whilst each reaches out for the other to satisfy their rut.

Alvin strokes Si's adorable cock, and he in turn,

intensity increasing with their cute moans as the sexual pleasure burns.

Between them is their toy,

a big part of their joy,

stuffed deep in each other's holes,

as though the dildo were hiding from the winter cold,

so they grind hard against one another,

the dildo sliding in and out of the two brothers,

for that inner warmth and pleasure,

a sensation nothing else gives better.

.

* * *

.

Eleanor squeaks with happiness,

as Theodore pushes her dildo past her clitoris,

then deep in her soft depths,

making her draw in her breath.

Theo smiles at her reaction,

his penis hardening knowing her pleasure is his creation.

By this revelation, Theodore needily pushes his cock into Eleanor's ass,

the warm rush of pressure on him inciting a cute gasp.

He feels the moist hole suckle his sensitive member,

and he bucks his hips in love filled thrusts, desperate to cum inside her.

.

* * *

.

Jeanette gasps in shock as her toy slips in deeper,

at last reaching the limit as the flared head bottoms out inside her.

.

* * *

.

Brittany exclaims, "Oh, Jean, I knew you could do it!

Tell me, sis, how does it fit?"

.

* * *

.

"Oh Brittany, I feel so full!

It feels so good stuffed in my hole!"

.

* * *

.

"I thought you'd love it, Jean, and this turned out true,

but I also wanted to get you this to give you a confidence boost."

.

* * *

.

Jean grunts in her pleasure, "My confidence? What do you mean?

I think I'm as fine as can be..."

.

* * *

.

"No, my dear sister, I know how you're shy,

so I got you this toy. Wanna know why?",

Brittany smiles, "It's a bigger dildo than I can ever hope to fit.

Did you know that in me it would never go in?

It's just too thick, and I am too thin.

But you're just big enough to stuff this dildo within.

The point is, there's nothing you can't do, so long as you try,

and that is the answer to this dildo's why."

.

* * *

.

Jeanette smiles, "Thank you Brit, th-that makes me feel special that it can fit...

a-and I want you to know that I'll hold your love inside with it. I love you sis."

.

* * *

.

"I love you too, Jean.

Now why don't you try bouncing on it now that it's all the way in?"

.

* * *

.

Jeanette grins happily and reverts her gaze to the toy,

then slowly pushes herself up, inciting a tense breath of joy.

The horse dildo slides half way out,

and with a fluent plunge down, Jeanette lets loose a pleasured shout!

.

* * *

.

"Oh God, Brit! I love you!", Jeanette cries into the air.

Brittany quickly covers Jean's mouth in fear, fearing Dave will become aware,

but Jeanette doesn't care and continues to bounce up and down,

riding the horse toy with wet slurps and smacks that loudly resound.

Brit eventually removes her paw,

leaving Jeanette panting heavily through her drooling maw.

Brittany laughs quietly as one paw trails to her vagina to caress,

then takes Jean's head in the other and gives her a sweet kiss.

.

* * *

.

Behind them, Alvin and Simon have changed their position,

now on their paws and knees, bouncing their butts together like a piston,

suckling both ends of the double dildo

with both of their eager butt holes,

All the while, each masturbates feverishly in desperation for more.

Suddenly, Simon lets out a throaty moan, as cum spews from his little cock and all over the floor.

Not very much later, Alvin orgasms too,

as his thick chipmunk spunk paints the carpet in white chipmunk goo,

and then the two of them collapse in their own sticky mess,

exhausted but happy with the experience nonetheless.

.

* * *

.

Beside them is Theo and Eleanor,

El having apparently taken over,

as she slowly pistons Theodore's dildo,

in and out of his tight little burrow.

With her own toy still lodged deep in her cunt,

Eleanor's sure having some great fun,

pleasuring the little boy 'munk's sensitive anus,

while gently stroking his throbbing penis.

Curious as to what Theo's cock might taste like,

Eleanor leans down and takes it in her mouth, much to her delight.

Almost immediately, Theo moans in loving ecstasy,

and he fills El's soft mouth with his thick, ropey seed.

She swallows it all, stream after stream,

gulping down his salty cum like a tasty treat.

Soon, Theo's orgasm reaches its end,

and El licks him in appreciation for his cum that was pent.

To finish, she lays on his penis a tender kiss,

then removes the dildo from his hungry anus.

.

* * *

.

Eleanor licks Theodore's dildo clean,

then lays it beside him before taking her leave,

leaving her own toy still in her depths,

as she joins Brit and Jean for even more fun yet.

.

* * *

.

Brittany glances to El, "Oh, hello, did you have fun?

Ha ha! Looks like Theodore's pretty much done!"

.

* * *

.

"Yep, he's all tuckered out now from his toy in his butt,

and I drank all the cum he kept in his plump nuts!"

.

* * *

.

Brittany turns to Jean, "Sis, can you do this yourself now?

While I go and help Eleanor out?"

.

* * *

.

Jeanette nods vigorously as she rides the horse cock,

pumping the thick toy deep in and out to touch that sensitive inner spot.

Brittany grins and moves to Eleanor,

who kneels down for Brit to eat out that lovely flesh she adores.

Brittany gasps in intense excitement,

as she feels El's tongue slurp up her pussy with intent,

caressing her needy folds to incite her cute moans,

as she reaches down to pump her hungry hole with her dog dildo.

Brittany lies down and slips two fingers in her hole with joy,

and Eleanor seethes in pleasure as she at last pulls out her toy,

then lays it to rest on Brit's tender crotch,

rubbing it along her flesh from head to knot.

.

* * *

.

To Brittany's surprise, El brings the tip down to her rear,

then carefully presses it in, making Brit's eyes light up as she jeers,

"Wait! El, please don't put it in there!

I've never tried it before and fear it will tear!"

.

* * *

.

Eleanor fingers Brittany's pussy for comfort, "It's ok, Brittany, it'll feel good.

Simon's and Alvin's fit, so in you too, it should."

.

* * *

.

The back end of this dildo is rounded to a thick plug,

and with some effort, El pops it in her vagina with a good shove.

Now, the toy works like a strap on from within her locked lips,

as though she were a herm and had a dog penis!

So at that, El slowly pushes the dildo further in,

inciting a nervous groan from Brit with an expression a little grim.

Eleanor responds by adding another finger inside Brittany's pussy,

then a third and a fourth past her soft lips so squishy.

From such stimulation Brit moans with delight,

her needy vagina contracting around El's fingers so tight.

After fingering Brittany for a while and stroking her inner walls,

Eleanor carefully thrusts in further as she comforts Brit with a soothing drawl.

Slowly, Eleanor works the canine toy further inside,

and tucks in her thumb and slides the rest of her paw in to help Brit bide.

Brittany grits her teeth and groans in pleasure,

then gasps in relief as the dildo slips in and she takes the rest of its measure.

.

* * *

.

"Oh God, El, I can feel the knot against my ass!",

Brittany sighs in relief, "Phew, it's all the way in at last."

.

* * *

.

"Yep, now just relax and rest for a bit.

Tell me when you're ready so I can hump you with it!"

.

* * *

.

Over to Jeanette, she's picking up her pace,

bouncing determinately on her toy like an ace!

Her vagina constricting 'round the cock like lips on a lolly pop,

even as her legs grow tired adrenaline won't let her stop.

Suddenly, an intense warmth deep in her groin causes her to gasp with a pleasured spasm.

Panting, Jeanette shudders, "B-brit...I'm gonna orgasm..."

.

* * *

.

Brittany looks over her shoulder, arms splayed out above her,

panting all the while as she is fucked by her sister,

"...Urgh...good, sis. Cum for me...Oof...you're gonna love it!",

Jeanette nods through the intense pleasure with her eyes shut and her teeth grit.

.

* * *

.

Jeanette sets a paw on the floor for support,

grunting through her sex driven stupor and her cum bound effort.

She slides all the way down and grinds against the silicone horse cock,

then bounces on it with swift, melodic movements and heavy drops!

Her legs strain to continue, tired and numb from the ordeal,

yet they still guide her elegant, vivacious movements off the reel.

Her pussy burns with a pleasure that until now was unknown,

this intense good feeling that seeps deep into her bones,

to make her slump like jelly upon her dildo with a throaty moan of delight,

as she finally leaks her chipmunk juices all over the toy her pussy swallows so tight.

Jeanette pants heavily as the orgasm slowly ends,

and she topples over to land on her back, completely spent.

.

* * *

.

Jeanette's paws trail down to her tummy to rest on top,

one gently stroking her clit while the other massages the area above the cock.

She lies there taking in deep breaths, regaining her senses lost in the bout of fun,

simply enjoying the fullness from the dildo still buried inside and the sex induced warmth that makes her expression glow like the sun,

with a big happy smile through which she hums a quiet moan of content,

and her legs rubs her feet back and forth along the carpet and her toes curl and bend.

.

* * *

.

Brittany grinds against Eleanor's cock, all pain gone and only pleasure to enjoy,

desperate for more as it becomes a game of who can push harder on the toy.

El removes her soaking paw from Brit's lips with strings of sticky juice,

and smiling, she grabs both of Brit's hips and thrusts in, forcing the knot inside thanks to her ass now loose!

.

* * *

.

Brittany exclaims at the unexpected intrusion, "Oh God, the knot!",

and with that she cums, squirting her fluids all over Eleanor's belly to coat it in sticky blots.

.

* * *

.

Brittany's arms fall limp, letting her fall on her back to rest as she pants heavily in ecstasy.

Eleanor works the plug end out of her vagina, and her lips slurp audibly 'round the bulb as it pops out pleasantly.

She crawls up to Brit and lies down next to her, where she reaches out to guide Brit's lips to her own.

Brittany rolls over to her and intertwines her leg around El's as she embraces her, moaning through their kiss in a soft tone.

.

* * *

.

Eventually, they break the kiss, "*Huff* *Huff* Wow, this has been an amazing Christmas...", Eleanor whispers.

Brittany frowns with a longing expression, "The best?", she asks hopefully with a slight waver.

.

* * *

.

"Of course.", Eleanor answers happily.

"Thanks.", Brit says as she glances over and catches a glimpse of the clock, "Ooh, we should be getting to bed. Dave might be up shortly."

.

* * *

.

With that, Brittany reaches down and carefully works the dildo out, being extra cautious with the bulb.

While she does this, Eleanor wakes up Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, rocking them gently each to wake them from their lull.

Noticing what's happening, Jeanette whines a little in disappointment,

sad that she has to take out her dildo and end all the excitement.

Knowing it's getting late after all, Jeanette sits up and crawls to her feet, setting the toy's base on the floor,

then slowly rises off it, gasping slightly as she feels the head rub past every sensitive spot along the way, and to her delight causing her to cum once more.

She moans happily as the head pops out and flops forward with a sloppy sound,

releasing a cascade of her fresh, sticky juices all over the toy and the ground.

.

* * *

.

Brit, having removed her toy, sees this and pouts in irritation, "Jean! Now we'll have to clean the floor!"

Jeanette just giggles carelessly and grabs the toy to rub the head against her wet pussy, still wanting more.

.

* * *

.

After a short bout of clean up, the 'munks and 'ettes are finally cleaned up and ready for bed,

where they'll at last be able to rest their little heads.

They climb drowsily yet happily up the carpet coated stairs to their room,

gathering up Brittany's lure, the candy cane trail, as they do.

Soon they make it up to the door, which they close on the way in,

then crawl into their comfy beds, each with happy sex fulfilled grins.

And so their night of fun has come to a close,

but even if it has ended, each and every one of them knows,

that this is only the beginning, and there are many more fun memories to be had,

memories made by new sexual experiences for them all to enjoy and share, just as the after Christmas has.

* * *

 _ **(So that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed! Make sure to leave a review, letting me know what you thought of the chipmunks' presents and the fun they had with them!)**_


End file.
